


Unworthy

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Partly? Only in reference to conversations- not plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: Daichi struggles with his own self worth, and wonders if there's anyone that finds him a useful asset to the team.Luckily for him, he only needs one person to notice him to feel satisfied.





	Unworthy

_I’m not that smart._

 

_I’m not that good looking either._

 

_Maybe I am useless after all._

 

It was no surprise that he could not talk to Io when he barely had the self esteem to deem himself fit for survival. Every time he tried speaking to her, he got the impression he was beneath her- that she was too far out of his reach. When he was lost, she made him feel as if he was the only one who was left behind in the conversation, and that everyone else figured out the right answer on their own. It was true, but saying “I think we all had that idea” only highlighted his weakness.

 

_I get it, I’m not that smart, you don’t have to tell me twice. Actually, maybe you do, because what do I know? Not a damn thing, clearly._

 

There was no way to impress her. Even when he acted as if they needed to stop and analyze the situation, she would breathe out a small protest- claiming he was overcomplicating things. There did not seem to be a moment where he could win and prove his worth, no matter what he did or which side he picked.

 

_You know, just because you say it in a whisper doesn’t make it hurt less..._

 

They all made fun. He guessed it was fair that they did, because he had failed simple tasks that anyone else would have managed to complete had they been in his position. It was fair to point and laugh, hell, even Daichi made fun at his own expense because he knew the truth.

 

_I don’t mean much to any of you._

 

But there was someone who never made him feel lesser than as an individual, someone who never considered him below average.

 

Someone who genuinely cared for him.

 

“Here, I’ll heal you with diarahan, stand close to me.”

 

_Hibiki._

 

He wondered if it was shameful to be attracted to his best friend just because Hibiki treated him fairly. No, there was more to his feelings than the fact Hibiki seemed like the only one who valued his input to the team. There was so much more than friendship at play when Daichi found himself saying things like “you just get me”, “man, I’m so glad that you’re here with me”, and his most recent contribution to the pool was a lighthearted “I love ya,” which he hoped sounded too innocent to be interpreted as anything else but a friendly comment.

 

Hibiki could not be compared to Io. They were both dear people to him, but if there was anything the two had in common, it was that they were both perfect. Had Daichi not known his best friend better, he would have thought Io and Hibiki would end up together. That was at least the impression Io was giving off, seeing how she laughed at his every joke, and smiled at him in ways otherwise unfamiliar to Daichi’s eyes.

 

It was odd, because he could have sworn he should have been jealous of someone- perhaps jealous of Hibiki for being able to connect with Io, or jealous of Io for spending so much time with Hibiki, but there was no bitterness laced in his words when he addressed either of them. It might have been because he knew that Io was not the type to profess her feelings straight out, but something told Daichi it was because Hibiki already liked someone else.

 

Daichi was too stressed thinking about the state of their crumbling world to fully sort out his feelings, but it was clear that his feelings for Io and Hibiki were starting to become confused. When his idea of an ideal relationship was more similar to his relationship with Hibiki than his relationship with Io, he began questioning whether or not he actually loved Io or if it was all blind infatuation.

 

His feelings for Hibiki were starting to make him wonder just how far he would go for his best friend, and whether the term ‘best friend’ even possessed the same meaning anymore. Hibiki would SDTP a demon to his side when he was vulnerable, would grab him by the wrist to escape dangerous skirmishes, and would always give him that reassuring smile that everything was going to be okay despite how grim their fate seemed.

 

“You’ll be alright, it’s just a couple of bruises.”

 

When Hibiki did all this, Daichi wondered if the term ‘best friend’ was truly enough. Daichi knew Hibiki checked up on everyone’s wounds when they finished fighting Septentriones, but he liked to imagine that Hibiki set some extra time aside just for them to spend one more moment together. He liked to think that, despite his shortcomings and failures, that Hibiki was always going to smile and tease him as if nothing had changed.

 

“Stay close to me next time, okay?”

 

_I don’t deserve a friend like you._

 

Hibiki really was perfect.

 

Yet, for some reason, Hibiki never felt out of his reach. Unlike Io, Hibiki’s hand looked like it belonged on his- like it was always meant to be there.

 

“Daichi, are you listening to me?”

 

_I’m definitely not that smart._

 

“Daich,”

 

_I’m definitely not good looking._

 

“Hey, Daichster-”

 

_But man, you make me feel like I am all those things and more every time you call my name._

 

It was such a weird feeling to know that he no longer stuttered when he spoke to his crush.


End file.
